Let's Dance
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Jareth/OC lemony goodness


**A/N: I can't believe it's taken me this long to write a Jareth/OC lemon when I've written other Jareth/OC stories. You may notice that this OC comes from one of my other stories and that was done on purpose seeing as I want to start working on a sequel for that train wreck. So, enjoy this as only you can.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The sun was setting in the Underground, streaks of red light filling the sky. Jareth stood on the balcony outside of the king's quarters, a frown on his lips as he looked out over his kingdom. It was the first summer solstice without Mai since she had vanished completely from his world.

The Goblin King heard soft singing fill the air and felt someone's hands touch his arms just below the shoulder. The hands were warm through his archaic poet's shirt and spread warmth through his body. He closed his eyes when he felt the person rest their head lightly against his back, drinking in this moment even if it was a dream.

"Jareth…" she whispered his name and his heart raced. "I've missed you for so long…"  
"Then why did you leave me?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

She sighed, "I don't know…"

Jareth turned around and slowly opened his eyes. The Halfling that had once held his heart stood before him, looking up into his mismatched gaze with her honey colored eyes. The Goblin King wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and raising an ungloved hand to her face. She felt so real…If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

"Mai…" he breathed.

A small smile graced her lips as he caressed her face, memorizing every inch of it. His thumb touched her lips, so full and soft as velvet. She had her hand on his chest, skin on skin, and his heart beat raced faster. Jareth felt her heart race against his skin as he pulled her even closer, wanting every inch of skin to feel the fire that sparked to life at her lightest touch.

The Goblin King brushed his lips against hers, tentatively at first and then with more force. She responded with the same hunger, tangling her fingers in his hair. She moaned softly as his lips traveled down her neck, urging him on.

"Jareth…please…"

Jareth picked her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist, walking slowly towards the bed. The Goblin King groaned softly against her lips as she let her legs fall standing on her own two feet, her hip brushing against his erection. Her nails grazed the skin of his chest as she pulled his shirt off, causing goose-bumps to pop up in their wake and the Goblin King to shiver in pleasure. Her lips, oh so cruel as they were, left butterfly kisses over his chest before the king grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up so he could ravage her lips again. Jareth slid his hands down her sides, taking a handful of fabric on each side and ripped the shirt viciously in half. Mai made a mild sound of impatience in her throat, which Jareth ignored as he ripped the lace bra off of her, leaving angry red marks behind.

"Jareth!" she cried out as he took one of her breasts in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and biting the nipple. "Oh…!"  
The Halfling arched her back in pleasure, rocking her hips against his erection. Jareth growled and pushed her down onto the bed so that her legs were draped over the side. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her jeans and pulled them off of her. He could smell how wet she had become, could feel the heat radiating from her as he nudged her legs apart and slid between them. Mai gasped as he tore off her panties, the cold air touching her hot core.

Jareth leaned over her, one hand braced on the bed next to her head, kissing her as he slid one digit into her. She moaned softly against his lips, her body bucking under his as he pumped his finger in her, adding another digit. Her walls tightened around his fingers as he picked up the pace, a pressure building up in her stomach.

"J-Jareth!" she cried out as she fell over the edge, her walls trembling around his fingers.

The Goblin King pulled his soaked fingers out of his Halfling and trailed them lightly over her stomach. Her breath was ragged and came out in kittenish moans. Jareth rocked his hips against hers, a thin barrier of cloth separating him from her, and he brought his lips to her ear.

"Tell me you want me," he growled into her ear.

"I…I want…oh, Jareth!" she moaned as he brushed his thumbs over her sensitive nipples.

"What do you want, my dear?" The Goblin King bit her gently on the shoulder and rotated his hips, pressing himself closer to her, teasing her.

"I want you," she cried out, arching her hips against his. "Oh God…Jareth, I want you!"

That was all that the Goblin King needed to hear. He rid himself of his pants and slid into her, groaning with the pleasure that came from returning to her warm folds after so long. His Halfling gasped and her eyes rolled as he started a slow rhythm of thrusts. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him even deeper into her with each thrust. Her nails bit into his skin as she held his body close to hers, her hips rising to meet his halfway.

"Faster…" Mai breathed in his ear, kissing him just below it. "Take me faster, my love…"

Jareth looked into her eyes – those eyes that he had longed to look into for a year, but had been denied of – and saw the love and desire burning in them. She ground her hips up against his with a gasp of breath that mingled with his.

"Tell me what you want, Mai…"

"Oh…Please!" Mai moaned when he started moving inside her again. "Faster, Jareth, f-faster!"

The Goblin King moved faster, thrusting harder into her. She cried out his name and clung to him as he found that one spot that drove her closer to her climax. Jareth felt her walls tighten around his member and closed his eyes as he committed the feeling to memory. The Halfling's walls went into spasms around him, gripping and tightening until he came within her. The two lovers rode out the last moments of their orgasms before Jareth pulled out of her and rolled to the side.

Mai trembled against him, every inch of her skin on fire with his and Jareth kissed her shoulder, licking off the sweat that coated it. Their breathing slowed and their hearts beat in time as they lay together on his bed as they had many times before. Just as Jareth was starting to feel tired, Mai shifted in his arms and sat up, climbing out of the bed. Alarmed, Jareth got to his feet as he watched her clothes swirl back onto her body.

"Mai, what are you doing?" he demanded, grabbing her hands.

"I have to go, Jareth," Mai whispered, looking into his eyes with tears swimming in hers.

"You just came back…I don't understand," Jareth said, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I couldn't stand to be without you tonight," his Halfling explained quietly, a slight tremor to her voice. "I could feel you calling for me and…Jareth, I needed your touch. I needed that warmth again. I needed you."

Jareth pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Then stay with me…"

"I can't…"

"What are you afraid of, Mai?"

She had been unsure before, but she took a shaky breath, "Losing you."

Jareth felt her become less substantial and knew she was fading away from him. "Tell me you love me," he said, looking at her.

"I will always love you," she whispered as she faded completely from his world.

Jareth fell to his knees and bowed his head, tears falling from his perfectly mismatched eyes…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Okay, so this wasn't the best lemon in the world nor was it the longest. My bad. I simply hope that you enjoyed this enough to leave a comment in the review box. Love, praise, flames, and hate are all welcome. Just leave something behind for me to read. Thanks! ~Scarlet **


End file.
